Kàisá hãi rîshtä tèrà mërå
by Angel Srija
Summary: Hello!Srija is back!New Abhirika attempt...a sweet & lovely short story...their care,concern for each other,starting of new love,relation...Plz go through to know more!review to...
1. Chapter 1

The room was dark n any1 can say dat she was sleeping peacefully...but her mind was preoccupied with his thoughts...

She was deeply thinking..."use fever h..apna khayal to rakh nehi hoga thik se...rakhega hi kyu!logon ka bp barhana Iska duty Jo h...huh!"

She looked at her cell...it was long 1 day she didn't get any msg/call/mail from him...this is very unusual...

He used to msg her abt every occurings of daily day...but he fell in fever n this made him lie on bed compltly...

She was angry,concerned,tensed at same tym..."jab last tym gayi Mumbai tab v uske chehre ka rang udha hua tha...lag raha tha muse ki kuch garbar h...kaha ki thik rahunga...par dekho!hey bhagwan kitna raat ho chuka h...pata nhi Abhi kya kr rha hoga!'

She tried to sleep again by changing side...but in vain..

She got up after half an hour with a grt jerk...n sweat was clearly seen on her face...

She was scared,'ye sare swapne...kyu?kahi use kuch hua to nhi...(hold her head)oh my God!koi serious baat hui to!nhi..muse kuch Karna chahye...kuch to krna hi h..."

She didn't think twice n directly took her car keys...

Her room mate got up in this hustle n looked at her with sleepy eyes,"Tarika...yaar...kya hua re?"

Tarika in tension,"Prii yr jldi jldi Jana pdega yr..Abhi ka hal kuch thik nhi lag rahi muse..."

Prii:r u crazy Tarika ?

Yehi dube din mere..  
>Yehi hote h sabere...<br>Yehi marna aur jeena..  
>Yehi mandir or madina...<p>

Tarika was sinking in her thoughts...so prii gets down from bed n shook her..."kya hua yr?"

Tarika:prii..pls mat rokna yr...Jana h muse...wo ..use meri zarurat h Prii...wo muse pukar raha h...

Prii:Abhi ka ghar yehi pas mein nhi h...(angrily)smz kya rakhi h khudko haan?itne raat ko tum akele kahi nhi jaogi...samzi?

Gallian Gallian teri gallian..  
>Musko bhabe gallian Teri gallian...<p>

Tarika:sorry yr..but I've to go...bye..

Before she could say any words Tarika vanished..Prii sat on bed with a sigh..."u have fallen in luv with him yrr Tarika...abto tuse manna hi padegi.."

Where as Tarika was in full speed...n she pushed accelerator hardly...

Tarika:pata nhi kya ho raha h wahn..maa ka bat to manega nhi...

Teri gallian gallian Teri Gallian..  
>Yun hi tarpave galian Teri galian...<p>

She almost covers the distance...n reached to Mumbai..

Tarika:tum chinta mat kro yr..mai arahi hu Abhi..teri Tarika arahi h...

It was dawn...when she reached...City Mumbai is in sleep now...juz the passing cars n tracks are visible...n due to immense cold weather fog was making every site blurry...

Tu meri neendo me sota h.  
>Tu mere ashqo me rota h...<p>

But suddenly she stopped bcs if some kind of unusual thing...she got down from caller setting her comforter...n shocked...she was frozed in her place...

Kaisa h rishta tera mera..  
>Ye chehra phir bhi kitna gehra...<br>Kho jaye..khona jaye humse...

Tears fell from her eyes..  
>Somehow she managed to speak...<p>

She:A..Ab...Abhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii..

A/N:A short story...no logic at all...just a new start of new journey with holding each others hand..

Guys,I've updated short bcs I need to know will u lyk it it not?n ya I'll update this n duo story very soon..may be tomorrow...

N abt "khushiyan" & "Kuch to h tuzse raabta"-i'l not update this two...why?reviews...why so les?so if dere is no reader to read what will I do to write?

N bcs f this thing I really don't wanna update duo story..  
>Bcs again repeatation of same thing,89 reviews...

I'll stop writing if everything goes lyk it

Anyways,tc..n review plz if u r reading!

Thanks for reading.

Bye..Srija!

-  
> <p>


	2. Chapter 2

She was so so shocked...tears were flowing from her eyes...she forgot to move...

But still she ran to him...n sat on her knees...n placed his head on her lap...she was surprised..his head was lyk recently boiled water...she was looking in fear n tension...

Apni ankhe khali kar de...  
>Kash tu meri ankhe bhar de...<p>

She pat his cheeks,"Abhi kya hua tuse?yr tu aise...raste k bich mein kya kar raha h...(but he didn't open his eyes nor he spoke anything...she in fear)yr tu kuch to bol..dekna agayi hu main...Abhiii...plz yr..."

The road was empty...there was none to help her..but still she hold him n somehow made him sit on her car...Tarika was sobbing...

Mere yaara tere gham..agar payenge...  
>Hum teri h kasm hum sabar jayenge...<p>

Tarika:kya karu main abhi..kuch v to samz nhi arahi h...ab koi Dr kahan milega. ...nehi!(removed tears)kuch to karni hi padegi muse..warna MERA ABHI...use kuch ho gya toh!I've to do something..

She stopped her car after some tym...in front of a hospital...n called sum1..

Tarika:Hello Aradhya...

Aradhya:Tarika!kaisi ho yr?itne dino bad meri yad ayi tereko..hmm.

Tarika(sob):muse tumhari help chahye diii..

Diii:kaisi help Tarika?kya hua jaan?tum aise low sound kyu kr rhe ho?tumhari tabiyat...

Tarika:dii mai ekdum thik hu...mai apke hospital k samne khadi hu...plz kuch ward boys ko bhejo..Abhi ka halat baht khrab h Diii..jaldi plz..

Dii:dont worry dear..tum ruko..abhi ayi main..

Tarika cut the call...

She was removing her sweats n tears...

In d meantym Dr Aradhya came along ward boys...

Aradhya came n hold her...her condition was also very bad...

Diii:Tarika...Abhijeet thik ho jayega..par muse to tum he lekar chinta ho rahi h...tum samvalo apne apko..khud ek medical student ho tum..

Tarika hugged her in cry.."dii plz ap usko dekhiye...plz diii..use kuch nhi hona chahye..."

Aradhya pat her head..."kuch nhi hga..aja tu mere sath...c'mn...ayo baby.."

N she took her with her...n made her seat on the bench...

Aradhya:mai usko dekhkar ati hu...tum plz fikar mat karo...samze?

Tarika nodded in tears..

Dii pat her head,'gud girl'n left..

Where as Tarika was very much worried...she was looking in fear...

Every sec was like every year for her...she was waiting eagerly...the memories of laugh n smile..

To ye sawagt tum To zamane ki hum...

Dekh Taru tu na agli bar jab ayegi cello tape lekr hi ana...Teri ye bakbak bandh karane ki ek hi tarika h...

Abhi tu chup rehne k liye kitna leta h...

Tarika yaar plz..apna khayal rakha karna...

Abhi...tum to ho naaa...

Humesha...

She wipes her tear which was rolling from her cheeks...she tried to console herself but failed...

Har khushi se yun mukar jayenge...

Tarika...tere liye to kuch v yr..

Abhi ...dekh tune agli bar aisa kuch kiya NAaaa...dekh lungi!

Hum mar jayenge..  
>Hum mar jayenge...<p>

Dr came out...Tarika ran n ask.."Ab...Abhi?"

Dr:he is fyn beta..bas fever zyada barh chuka tha...lekin ye sab hua Kaise?

Tarika:muse nhi pata diii..mai to raste mein dekh isko aise...meri to jaan hi nikal gayi thi...

Dr:hmm...OK..mille tu usse...

Tere dard Hume Jo mile pyaar mein..  
>Hum khushi se yun bhar jayenge...<p>

Tarika sat on bench n heaved a teary sigh...

N she opened the door after sum secs...after consoling herself...

N saw her buddy lying in closed eyes...she moved forward n placed her hand on his forehead...to check fever...it was quite low due to medicine effects...

He(in closed eyes,whisper):Tarika...

Tears fell from her eyes on his cheek...n he opened his eyes...

He(smile):pariii...

Tears were flowing from her eyes listening this "Parii" from him after so long...

Abhi placed hand on her,"tum yaha?"

Tarika:Abhi tuse to main...u know dil kar raha h ki..

Abhi:ki tujhe kacha chaba Jau...right?

Tarika(laugh in tears):nehi...tuse itneee sare mirchi ek sath khila du...pagal kahika!aisa koi krta h kya..kya krne gya tha tu raste mein..

Abhi:yrr wo...ghar par bore ho gaya to..

Tarika:toh socha kyuna thora adventure kar liya jaye...h na?

Abhi:yaar tu yahan...kyu?

Tarika:Abhi...tum abhi rest karo...plz...muse Jana h...

N with this she left..Abhi left dumbstruck...

A/N:I tried to update..but network problem h yaha..I'm not in my hometown...I'll updt duo one soon.  
>This is in my lappy.<br>N now we r in car..mai hotel me lautkar hi update kar dungi...raat taq!

Sorry!  
>Plz review..<p>

-  
> <p>


	3. Chapter 3

Abhijeet closed his eyes & soon drifted into sleep due to weakness & seductives...

Tarika reached Abhi's home by car...

She rang the bell & the old lady who opened the door was looking scared & tensed...anyone can say that she was crying after seeing her eyes...

But her facial expressions changed after seeing Tarika...she touched her face n said in loving tone,"beta...apka dost...kal raat se..."

She was unable to continue...n broke into tears...Tarika hugged her tightly,"maa plz...kyu aisa kar rahi ho?Abhijeet thik h...use bukhar tha...aur wo...wo kal ratko akele hi ghar se nikal pada tha...(Angry)gadha h ek no ka!aur raste me sar charka gaya to gir gya..."

Maa:kya?ye..ye larka na blkul pagl h..ise...ise kuch ho jata to?to mera..kya hota?kavi sochta h kisik lie...(crying)

Tarika(made her sit):ap..ap btho phle Mumma...mai hu na...use ku6 nhi hui h..luckily mai Mumbai arahi thi...warna na Jane...

Her voice was choked!she can't say...

Ma pat her head...

Ma:beta tum yaha arahi thi...kyu?aur wo pagl h kaha?

Tarika:hospital mein...bukhar barh gya tha..wahan rehne ki zarurat h use!ab dimag thikane ajayega!aur mai kuch khas wajase to ayi nhi thi...bas yun hi...Abhi k liye...

Ma(smile):beta muse le chalogi Usk pass...

Tarika(holding hand):kyun nhi Mumma?zarur...ap chalo...abhi chalo aur ache se danto usko...

Ma:haan dant to wo khayega hi...chal beta...

Tarika smiled & they started their journey.  
>After sumtym dey reached to hospital...<p>

Tarika:maa ap ander jao...3rd Floor cabin no 345..

Ma:tu?

Tarika:Ma wo aj meri ek zaruri kam h...so muse Jana padega!

Ma:par beta...milto le usse..

Tarika:its urgent mom!n mai already mil li h usse ...ap jao naaaa..

Ma:r u sure?

Tarika:yea...plz ma...

Ma:okkk beta..I hope ki thori der mein teri narazgi dur ho jayegi..to chali ana...

Tarika(smile):bye maa...

N she went...

A/N:sorry for short & late update!

Plz review..thanks to all who reviewed & read the last one...

N guys,once again plz pray for Abhijaan & Aashi...n her family...

God bless you all!srija!

-  
> <p>


End file.
